I Dare You
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: "Is this even aloud?" Kagome asked, eyes looking at the coach who just smirked. "Sure it is! Everyone thinks you're a guy anyway! Why not milk it for all its worth!" She could tell the Coach was really thinking about the team and didn't want to lose her though, and sighed, "If you're sure..." Which Kagome wasn't, not one bit!


**I Dare You**

**Summary: "Is this even aloud?" Kagome asked, eyes looking at the coach who just smirked. "Sure it is! Everyone thinks you're a guy anyway! Why not milk it for all its worth!" She could tell the Coach was really thinking about the team and didn't want to lose her though, and sighed, "If you're sure..." Which Kagome wasn't, not one bit!**

**Crossover: Big Windup/Inuyasha**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Kagome/? Vote**

**Beta'ed By: AkumaChibi **

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

Kagome glanced at the nervous boy next to her; she had met him purely by accident on the way to school. She got lost...

She had been doing that, getting lost, a lot. She wasn't used to traveling so far just to get to her new high-school.

Then again, she did choose to go to school farther away. Kagome wanted a fresh start away from the rest of her old friends. She had drifted apart from them because of her travels in Feudal Era.

Now that they were done though, she still couldn't connect with them. They were all too innocent with their lives. Too girly.

Taking a deep breath Kagome looked at the school sign that was now in view, Nishiura Prefectural High School.

She hoped it would be interesting.

Life was so boring.

As they both walked into the school Kagome could see all the different clubs advertising their clubs. She knew she had to be a part of some type of club as a freshman, but she had no clue what she was going to join.

"Ne, Mihashi-san," Kagome started, looking at the dazed out boy, "What club are you joining?" She may just join the same club, that way she knew someone and had someone to talk to.

The boy jumped looking at her with wide eyes, "I...I was thinking..." he paused, "the baseball team...how about you Higurashi-san?"

_'Baseball...'_ Kagome muttered in her head, she hadn't played before, it looked interesting enough though. "I may take a look at it too...I don't' know. Do they have a girls baseball team here too?" She had a feeling they didn't, but it didn't hurt to ask. Then again, it seemed from the way Mihashi was looking at her he didn't think she was a girl.

Sure she was wearing the boys' uniform, but she didn't think she looked that much like a boy...did she?

"I know there is a boys' team...ano...not too sure for the girls though..." Mihashi looked left to right, "Do you have a girlfriend that likes baseball?"

Kagome stifled a laugh, "Something like that...something like that…..." She could have fun with having people try to figure out her gender.

It would be her amusement for a while.

"Let's make our way to the baseball field then...and check it out at-least." Kagome suggested, the boy was cute, she would give that to him. He was just so jumpy though!

"S-s-sure." He gave her a small smile, and both walked in silence. It didn't take long for them to find it, but they weren't expecting to find it empty.

They both looked at each other both silently asking the same question, 'where is everyone?' The next thing they both jumped when a hand landed on their shoulders.

The woman gave them a creepy smile then both Mihashi and Kagome were getting dragged away both not being able to escape.

Kagome kept silence knowing a struggling would be futile, as Mihashi was stuttering, trying to get out what she was doing.

"I found two more!" The woman yelled out as they came to a group of boys. All looked towards her when entering.

The woman let them both go, Kagome blinked not moving. She wondered what this was all about.

"Your names?" The woman asked, taking a notebook out.

'_So she is a recruiter?'_ Kagome questioned to herself, '_that or the Coach.'_ She couldn't be too sure, but she had a feeling she was the Coach from how enthusiastic she is.

"M-Mihashi..."

There was a glance in her direction making her sigh, "Higurashi."

"Position?"

"P-pitcher" Mihashi stuttered out, eyes looking down at the ground. He hadn't expected this to happen, or that was Kagome's guess.

"And you" The woman turned to Kagome eyes determined.

"..Same.." Kagome didn't know what to say, pitching couldn't be that hard to do. She would take her chances.

What she didn't know, by answering 'pitcher' she had inadvertently sealed her fate.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Well...it got to watching this anime today...and got typing...oops? Hope everyone likes this! I am going to be changing things around in the next chapter though. :3 I know this has things from the first episode...so yeah ...**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Read and Review and tell me what ya think!**_


End file.
